Baradiel
: "When I left heaven, I knew that an angel might come for me. But then, the angels fell and I warded myself quickly. Sister I'm sorry about your wings and I know you're still loyal to heaven, I was wondering if heaven would accept me back as I hate living a human life and now I know. All I want is to be an angel''." : ―Baradiel to Diari '''Baradiel' is a powerful angel and was once a soldier of heaven until he left heaven in order to live a more human life. History Baradiel is an angel of high rank, he was originally a garrison leader that would protect humanity. But then he left heaven during the Raphael vs Castiel war in heaven as he didn't want any part of it. When he went to earth, he took a guy named Jacob King as a vessel and he got a job as a Cashier at a local grocery store and lived with his vessel's family and got a girlfriend named Katie Star. Years later the angels fell and thinking that they might actually come after him and his new human family, Baradiel got a angel warding tattoo just like Castiel did when he was human. Baradiel continued living a human life for the next couple years and then suddenly Shamsiel one day contacted him and asked him to be a soldier in the fight against an alternate Michael and he agreed. : Personality : Baradiel was once one of god's most honourable soldiers, but then when Raphael and Castiel start a civil war in heaven, Baradiel leaves heaven. Baradiel acts like the stereotypical interpretation of an angels, as he is humble and polite as opposed to being arrogant and condescending like many other angels. Baradiel also is pretty sarcastic and joking like other angels such as Balthazar and Lucifer. Baradiel hates the thought of taking an innocent life and when his garrison would try to kill an innocent he would tell them to stand down or nearly kill them, Even back when Angels were slaughtering people who's doors weren't soaked in lambs blood, Baradiel wouldn't take place in it and just stayed in heaven. When talking to Diari, Baradiel told her that he liked being a human but he didn't love it and all he truly wants to be is angel, although he still wants to be with his human family as he still loves them. : Powers & Abilities : Baradiel possesses the common powers of an angel and even more. Like Castiel, Baradiel is extraordinarily powerful, even for an angel. :* Angelic Possession - As an angel, Baradiel needs a willing living human vessel to physically exist on Earth. If the vessel chooses, they can expel him. :* Immortality - As with all angels, Baradiel does not age and is immune to any earthly disease and toxin. :* Astral Projection - Baradiel is able to display his wings. :* Enhanced Super Strength - Baradiel was able to fight alternate Michael and win and while he wasn't able to kill him, he still won the fight. :* Electrokinesis - Baradiel was able to turn off a hallway of lights with his presence, destroying all the bulbs as he slowly walked towards Michael. :* Flight - While disembodied, Baradiel can fly. :* Healing - Baradiel can cure the bodily wounds and illnesses suffered by others, even those of a supernatural origin. :* Telekinesis - Baradiel was able to pin Michael to a wall with just a wave of his hand and keep him there without any apparent concentration. He released Michael by simply walking away. He later threw Michael across a room with just a wave of his hand with enough force to knock him out. :* Holy White Light - Similar to the archangels and Seraphs, Baradiel was able to emit a blast of light when he confronted three of Michael's soldiers. :* Smiting - He killed a bunch of demons with this power. :* Mental Manipulation- He told Diari that if he planned on ever leaving his human family, he'd erase their memories of him. :* Telepathy - Baradiel can tap into "angel radio" as well as read the minds of humans. :* Shapeshifting - Baradiel was able to take the form of his vessel's mother in order to get a "yes" from him. :* Regeneration - Baradiel possesses accelerated healing abilities, which heals his and his vessels injuries within mere moments. :* Resurrection - Baradiel is able to bring those who have died back to life, or at least those who have been dead for a short period of time. :* Super Senses - Like the other angels, he can hear humans prayers and can sense their location. :* Spell Casting - He was able cast a spell to locate a warded angel. :* Superhuman Endurance - When Alternate Michael kidnapped him and tortured him in order to get information, he told him that he can withstand any torture that he threw at him and for a very long time. :* Empathy - Baradiel is able to read the emotions of humans. :* Sedation - Baradiel can sedate humans by touching their forehead. :* Teleportation - Baradiel can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. He can also take people with him, in the blink of an eye. :* Weather Manipulation - When going to meet Shamsiel and the others, the door opened fast and behind Baradiel was a huge storm that stopped when he snapped his fingers. Weaknesses : Baradiel possesses the standard weaknesses of an angel. :* Enochian Sigils - Certain Enochian sigils can weaken his power and keep him from finding people. :* Angel Suppressing Sigil - This sigil could effectively knock him out for a period of time and keep him from knowing what's going on. :* Energy Focusing Sigil - This sigil is capable of killing Baradiel. :* Holy Fire - He could be trapped by Holy Fire. :* Angel trap '''- This trap could imprison Baradiel. :* '''Angel Blades - An angel blade could harm and kill Baradiel. Trivia * The name Baradiel means "Angel of Hail" Appearance :* Season 14